


«Поздно» и другие драбблы

by Synant



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Драбблы связаны тегом серии.





	1. Поздно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мысли Генри в баре. Зарисовка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тег 1х19 - Небечено.

Какое-то странное чувство завладело Генри, когда он посмотрел на Джо, что так счастливо улыбалась и с горящими глазами наблюдала за Монро, и ловила губами его поцелуи. Ему казалось, что он что-то упустил, тогда, перед самой первой их встречей, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Джо была счастлива, это было видно, а сам Генри едва ли мог объяснить то непонятное чувство. И он сомневался стоило ли вообще его объяснять.

Он хотел, чтобы она верила ему, доверяла. И возможно, чтобы знала его секрет. Но сейчас, наблюдая за ней, Генри понимал, здесь что-то ещё, то, что он так беспечно упустил. То, чего он так боялся — он начал чувствовать. И это значило, что Джо, сама того не подозревая, подобралась слишком близко. Это пугало его, настолько сильно, что ему хотелось сбежать с этой спонтанной вечеринки в честь закрытия дела, не оглядываясь и не прощаясь.

Почему-то вспомнилась Абигейл. Закрытое сегодня дело. Генри до мельчайшей подробности помнил каждое проведённое с ней мгновение, каждый час, каждую секунду. Но также по минутам он мог рассказать и о времени, проведённом с Джо, и это пугало.

Он бы не хотел этого. Не хотел бы втягивать её в это, но внутренний голос нашёптывал, что уже поздно. Поздно для него.

— Генри, ты в порядке? — послышался рядом взволнованный голос, а тёплая ладонь легла на плечо.

И тут же Генри столкнулся с встревоженным взглядом Джо.

— Тебя что-то тревожит. Тревожило на протяжении всего дела. Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если нужно будет. К примеру, как сейчас, — мягко напомнила ему Джо.

— Я помню, — Генри улыбнулся ей, — спасибо.

Джо лишь молча сжала его плечо.

— Пойдём танцевать? — руки Монро обвили её талию, и Генри отвернулся. Он сразу почувствовал, как с плеча исчезла её ладонь, и ему почему-то стало холодно.

«Возможно, уже и правда слишком поздно», — подумал Генри, пряча за бокалом горькую улыбку и наблюдая, как Исаак кружит Джо в танце.


	2. История будет долгой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — История будет долгой... Что же начинается после этих слов?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тег 1х22 - Небечено

— История будет долгой...

Генри не мог поверить, что эта смерть повлечёт за собой такие последствия. Конечно, он предполагал, что Джо не поверит ему, ведь он никогда, никогда не ходил без своих часов, а тот факт, что она нашла их где-то на станции метро, следуя туда именно за ним, говорил о многом.

И сейчас стоя напротив, он понимал, что стоит ему набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие, слова сами польются из него, как вода. И ему придётся многое рассказать, так много, что он и сам не уверен стоит ли. Но пока, он лишь смотрел, как Джо хмурится, пытаясь понять, почему в её руках фотография, где изображён Генри и Эбигейл, которую она неоднократно видела на (чаще всего спрятанных) снимках.

Генри догадывался, что она неоднократно видела эти снимки, они были в доме Эйба, в их доме. И конечно же, после того дела у неё возникло ещё больше вопросов, и он уверен, что то, что он не сказал ей о том, что собирается провести день с Абрахамом, задело её, как и то, что Лукас знал об этом, а она нет.

Генри знал, что вопрос, который она задала однажды, в тот роковой вечер, когда он узнал о смерти Эбигейл, всё ещё её гложет, ведь тогда его ответ был неоднозначен, туманен. Но сейчас он понимал, что время пришло. Что Джо готова выслушать и принять его таким, какой он есть, а он в свою очередь может, наконец, снова довериться.

Это его последняя смерть в одиночестве. Последняя смерть Генри Моргана. Смерть, которую он может рассказать, как когда-то рассказал той, на чьих руках умер. Той, что приняла его таким, какой он есть.

Возможно, Джо — это его второй шанс. Ведь сейчас она здесь, и ждёт ответов, которые он обязательно даст. И возможно после, это будет чем-то намного большим, чем дружба.

Генри надеялся, что _их_ история будет долгой.


End file.
